


Truth or Consequences?

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: JAG
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, gun threat, kinda violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Webb is kidnapped by none other than Clark Palmer (in disguise of course)





	Truth or Consequences?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, the plot is fictional.

"Well hello"

                                                                       Webb froze, he felt the harsh metal of a gun's mussle press into his neck.

His hands instinctively went to his side, clasping a hand over his own gun, ready to draw it at any given moment. 

"I wouldn't if I were you" 

Webb would recognise that cocky, self-satisfied, voice anywhere. 

"Palmer" He said through angerly gritted teeth. 

"The one and only" 

"What do you want, Palmer?" 

"Oaw, straight to it, no small talk?" 

Webb sighed in frustration. 

"What, do you want?" 

"Fine, have it your way" 

The gun was lifted away from his neck only to brought down at a vast acceleration onto the side of his head. The impact knocked him to the floor, unconscious.

 


End file.
